


Remedy

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Femslash, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Erika offers up a remedy for colds and allergies to Misty, though she has her doubts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Pokemon' nor am I profiting off this.

Erika coos, running her fingers over the sagging branches and flower petals crowding her gym. Grass and pollen mix into bright stains on her dress and hands. Yellow clouds hover in the air. 

Misty sniffles, rubbing furiously at her nose as she scowls into her cup. The liquid is thick and murky with specks floating on the surface. Erika walks through a cloud like her perfume, sighing as she smiles at her. 

“I assure you it may look strange, but this drink is perfect for colds and allergic reactions.” 

Squaring her shoulders, Misty grips the mug and throws her head back. The liquid is honey thick, warm and overwhelmingly sweet; an immediate balm for her scratchy throat. A string dangles from her chin as she lowers the mug. 

“I told you it was perfect.” 

“I haven’t asked for seconds yet.”


End file.
